Drink Pay Repeat
by RelaxedReady
Summary: 2016 TMNT Out of the Shadows - Alternate scene - Casey Jones looks for answers at the bar where Rocksteady and Beebop were known to frequent * The Bartender is NOT a push-over and he's also a demon. * TV Cross-Over * teenage mutant ninja turtles, mayhem * ONE-SHOT/ONE-KILL


This guy, 'Dean Autumn,' who owned a bar in the darkest corner of the Meat Packing District, had a great business plan. He had hung a neon sign over the liquor and it flashed the customers all night long.

Drink. Pay. Repeat.

Dean's Family was well known for their connections and neutrality, Hell, even the Grandmother had a rap sheet. The human aided and abetted all types of criminals, but, he wasn't evil. Not yet.

All who knew him would have raised their glass in salute; Dean was a regular guy.

Then overnight he changed.

Long story long, the dude was possessed by a demon.

… … …

Mayhem was a regular demon. He had been unleashing the fury for eons in The Battle between Good and Evil.

He had done his Family's House proud in the frontlines and had won the Devil's favor. So, now the cherished son of Chaos and Havoc had earned a vacation in New York City.

The vessel was fairly decent looking, nice head of hair, Mayhem planned to have a _blast_ with this poor bastard.

Maybe spread a little panic, destroy some lives, mostly he had been drinking and fucking though. This asshole's marriage was never going to survive.

… … …

Rocksteady and Bebop had been two humongous criminals who needed some phones. He was about to let loose on those two idiots when The Shredder sidled up behind them and took the escaped inmates under his wing.

It had been a wonder to behold. Oroku Saki had a special deal worked out with the Boss. They went to high school together or some shit.

Listening to The Shredder's plan he smelled hell breaking loose. So, the demon decided letting them go would cause enough global damage.

He would sit back, relax, and watch the world end.

… … …

Mayhem wiped down the giant, central bar. Two o'clock in the afternoon - he was going to _roofie_ his first customer of the day soon. The little bell dinged and before looking up, he knew it would be a delight to see an _Axe_ body spray-wearing kid get wasted.

He looked like a guy from Ohio, but, even that would be too interesting for Casey Jones' origin story.

Mayhem adjusted his sweaty, lived-in suit tie and welcomed the target, "Thanks for brightening my day!" He squinted in the ray of light let into the dusty taproom. "Shut the fuckin' door!"

The slam made the liquor bottles clink and sing behind him. There were a couple other patrons in the corner, things felt so crystal-edged _tense_ Mayhem almost lost it presently. But, he was on vacation.

He pulled back a tap handle pouring Casey Jones' favorite beer. Mayhem's demonic powers included light mind reading and the ability to say the following with charm, "Thanks, asshole, have one on me."

His laughter stopped when Casey stepped up to his plate. The kid had smite in his eyes – the vigilante meant business. Maybe he should _roofie_ himself real quick.

Beeps and Rock starred up from the paper slapped upon the bar. "You seen these two lately?"

"Nope." He slid the beer closer to his mark.

"I think you have, _Dean-o_."

Demons don't like to advertise possession as a two-way street. But, Mayhem's vessel, the real Dean, almost re-gained control. Dean-o wanted to kick this guy's teeth in for that nick-name. Hopefully this surly attitude wasn't going to be a problem later, he really liked this body.

Mayhem looked down wondering if he had worn a fucking nametag today. No way this kid was a cop. _Crew-cut thought he was._ Mayhem sneered. _Pathetic._ Infiltrating Casey's thoughts, there were a surprising number of giant turtles floating around in there. _Jesus._ Now, that kind of crazy was a rare find. Then dimwitted and violent? Trifecta, baby.

The demon spread his hands casually on the bar. "That's not my name." He replied with aplomb.

That threw a pick axe into Casey's motorcycle wheel. His brain screeched to a halt. Mayhem's heart skipped a beat, the lame-o was reaching for the drug-laden drink.

"Look, I'm going to be honest." The kid had balls. "I know they've been here. And, if you don't tell me where they are." Jones picked up the frosted glass. "You're gonna be sorry." Crystal, blue eyes mocked him and the neon sign. "Thanks for the free beer."

Mayhem asked anyway, "Did you just threaten me?" He stopped Casey from taking the sip. "I'll need to see some ID before you partake, my Son."

Casey uttered a dismissive noise and coldly said, "If you don't start spilling your guts..." He motioned to the hockey stick strapped to his back. "Eastman is going to threaten you."

… … …

Mayhem did not have to snap his fingers nor nod his head - Casey Jones and he materialized at thirty-thousand feet up. Gravity took over.

Skydiving was something Mayhem needed to knock off the ol' bucket list.

The demon was latched on to Casey, piggy-back style. The wind bit their flesh. It was fucking cold, too, he wasn't used to that.

"Uh-oh, this is gonna be messy." His callous voice took over the man's thoughts. Mayhem was inside the little creature's head, driving him mad.

He said, "Hi, I'm your malfunctioning parachute."

The demon barrel rolled with Casey while the man became able to scream, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

The fear and energy released from the human, at his most terrified, made up for him also releasing his bowels.

He continued his plague upon the man. "You're so fucking scared you don't remember the back-up 'chute. You're going to win the Darwin Awards for sure this year. Congratulations. You're mine now, Casey. You don't believe this is happening but I've got news for ya."

He crawled through Casey's body like a true demon, splitting the chest cavity open for the human to bear witness. Mayhem's bloody face smiled brightly. "You're not going to bounce when you hit the ground."

This was what being on vacation was all about.

… … …

Casey died. In one giant splat, he experienced death with this crazy sonovabitch.

Shaking, he found himself resurrected on a bar stool like nothing had happened. He had never been so happy in all his life. It did not matter that nothing made sense anymore. He was alive!

The Bartender lit up a smoke and admired him with predatory eyes.

He was _connected_ to this guy and it felt like part of his soul was missing. _Crazy._ Everything else hurt to think about.

Like coming out of a dream, the memories faded away. He was here to find someone. _Someones?_ Nothing felt right.

The drink was in front of him. Sweating. He must have stopped in this bar for a beer and the relief made him thirsty. _Of course!_

"Take your time, Son." The Bartender fondly said. "And, here's the check." Then the man dusted his shoulder off.

Casey took a long pull on that ice-cold beverage, it tasted like heaven.

He dug out his wallet then hesitated.

Opening a tab sounded better.

...

A/n : Allstate's Mayhem VS. Casey Jones. * In TMNT Out of the Shadows some Americans may have recognized the Allstate insurance company spokesperson, 'Mayhem,' as the "bar owner." * Alternative scene. * It doesn't matter if you haven't seen the commercials.


End file.
